


Slither into my trap

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fantasy, Fluff, Human Jack, Jacks hurt, M/M, Smut, Snake Gabriel, Sounding, dual cocks, emotionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Jack walks into his boyfriend cheating on him and he runs away, he finds something or rather someone found him.





	Slither into my trap

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo snake gabe and human Jack:D? there will be more i think... i really like this AU

He ran  
he didn’t stop to think, he ran into the darkness.  
All sight of civilization left his vision, the only light was the moon.  
Tears trailed down his cheek, his heart pumped.  
His heart hurt  
Only trees and nature heard his cries  
The tears stung his eyes  
But he ran

His legs ached and his lungs burned, but he deserved it. He told himself this is what he deserved in life.  
He didn’t deserve Mats love, he deserved to be cheated on, he deserved no love only loneliness.

Jack ran for what felt like hours  
Before he could catch himself he tripped over a branch and fell to the ground, knocking all oxygen out of himself, he struggled to catch his breath, but he accepted to just lay there.

He could die and no one would care, he told himself this before but never believed it till now.

Jack caught his breath and sat himself up, he looked down to his hands and could barely make them out. 

Where am i?

He ran for so long, caught up in his emotion ignoring everything else around him.

He heard rustling around him  
He was deep in thought but heard the branch twig creeking and the leaves crunching.

What was it ?

“H… hello?”  
Jack shivered at how high his voice went, how shaken up he was.

Before he could get up and run, a giant mass rushed him, too fast to see it grabbed him.

“Sleep tight” a low whisper echoed in his ear  
Before Jack could scream  
he felt fangs dig into his shoulder

Jack falls to the ground  
He wanted to move, he kept trying to tell his body to move.

But nothing worked, he laid motionless unable to do anything. He felt himself getting tired, he knew something was wrong, very wrong.

he fought for as long as he could

Before he gave in he looked up to the creature,  
it hisses barely audible, but in the moonlight he could see a man.

His eyes deep honey with slits, strong cheekbones and a beard ?  
He looked lower and was met with a giant tail, beautiful scales that reflected the moonlights rays.

He had no legs  
what is he?

Before he could come up with a answer he gave in to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Jack felt cold  
He felt sore and everything aches

Where was he?  
oh  
Right, he ran into the forest and tripped.  
Jack found himself against a tree with a headache.  
did he hit his head?

He stretched his arms out but felt a jolt of pain, he hissed and cursed.

He slid his hand into his shirt and rubbed where the pain came from and instantly jumped at the wounds.  
Bite mark  
The man, the creature that attacked him.

It was all coming back to him now, the man bit him and he fell asleep.Jack got to his feet and eyed his surroundings, he didn’t recognize any of it.

“What brings you to this part of the woods?” A soft but low voice came from the shadows.

Jack jumped and began to shake, he looked everywhere but didn’t see anything. 

It was too dark

“Jumpy little shit aren’t you?”  
The creature let out a laugh, if Jack didn’t know if he was going to live or die he might felt safe from it, it was a nice sound.

“What do y-you want with me?”  
“who are you!? … what are you?”  
Jack wanted to sound confident but it died in his throat as he saw a figure approaching him.

The man walked into the light, or slithered ?  
Jack was oddly confused 

He has short curls atop his head, scars lining against his cheek and eye brow, a weirdly neat beard and beautiful cheekbones.

Jack couldn’t help but notice how nice the man’s chest was, little hairs peppered all around, Jack felt himself blush at admiring a creature who was probably going to kill him.

“So i’m gonna ask again then i’m really going to start to get mad, what are you doing out here?”

Jacks brains was fried, the creature infront of his was beautiful.  
Jack barely noticed but could see a hint of the man’s forked tongue sliding out every so often.

“i…. i ran away, i just had to get away from everything.”

His eyes adjusted and he was able to see more of the creature, the tail was definitely snake line, Jack could tell it was strong, being as big as it was the creature could move quickly and fast, almost silent when he attacked Jack.

“why did you attack me ?”  
Jack gained some sanity back as he felt somewhat content with his current situation, if the man was going to kill him he would’ve done it already.  
Right ?

“You we’re making so much noise and i was hunting, also didn’t you know it’s dangerous to go into a forest at night?”  
“Names Gabriel”  
He smirked

“Jack”  
Jack motioned to shake Gabriel’s hand but was met with a glare.

“Why are you really out here Jack”  
Gabriel put emphasis on the K which made Jack shudder

He could hear the way Jacks heartbeat was thumping against his ripcage, he didn’t like it.

“I…”  
“i found my boyfriend cheating on me… then i just started running”

Jack felt himself tremble, this whole time he didn’t think about it until he realized the whole reason he was here… was because of him.

Jack was knocked out of thought as Gabriel slithered closer to him, He felt sharp claws against his cheek gently caressing him.

Gabriel moved closer until his lips were pressed up against Jacks earlobe, Jack scrunched his eyes as if preparing to die.  
But  
He went rigid as he heard the whispers  
“He didn’t deserve you anyway…”  
“how about we forget about him..”  
Jack could hiss the little hisses coming from the snake  
what was he asking?  
“w-what?..?”

Jack stepped back but before he could take another step he felt a strong arm grab his backside.

“Let me make you feel good Jack”  
he was pressed up against Gabriel, his hands gently padding over the hairs, could he do this?  
Gabriel wasn’t human… or was he?  
Did it matter ?

“how would we do th-“  
Before he could finish his sentence he felt warm lips pressed against his neck, they were soft …  
Jack moaned at how good it felt, he’s never felt this needy before.

Jack heard more rustling and watched asGabriel coiled his tail and placed Jack down into it.

He ran his hands against the tail, it was warm like the rest of him, almost slippery, the scales were beautiful up close little patterns could be etched out but it was to dark to see exactly what it was.

While he was admiring the Man’s tail he didn’t notice his pants were hiked down to his knees  
Gabriel’s tongue wrapped around the entirety of his length.

Jack could only stare as Gabriel’s forked tongue slid into the slit of his cock.  
He arched his back at the new sensation, one he’s never felt before.

He looked down at Gabriel, a smile playing on his face, He could felt the man’s hands sliding up against his chest, exploring, squeezing and pinching all along his pecs.

Jack quickly learned that Gabriel was a fiend.  
And  
he liked it


End file.
